


Secrets

by LyeInWeight



Series: Song-Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Happy Ending, Harry assumes too much, M/M, Ron is tired of Harry rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tell me what you want to hear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Something that will light those ears</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sick of all the insincere</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s got secrets. And he's tired of keeping them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

 

“Ron?” Harry knocks on the door to Ron’s room, his voice shaky. Calm down, he thinks to himself. You can’t keep this to yourself forever.

“Come in, Harry.” Ron calls from his bed. Harry pushes the door open and summons his courage. As he steps in, his eyes roam his roommates room. Same Chudley Canons soccer posters, same dirty cleats tossed in the corner, same shiny policemans badge sitting on the bedside table. The normalcy of the room calms Harry down.   

 

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_  

 

Harry settles himself on the wall across from Ron. He takes a deep breath, and then says, “We need to talk.”

Ron’s brow furrows in confusion, and he sits up from his reclined position on the bed. “Okay?” His voice is laced with confusion and just a hint of nervousness.

 

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

Harry breathes out, his fringe falling into his eyes. “I-um. I’m gay.”

 

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

Ron’s brow relaxes, and he laughs. “That’s all? Geez, I thought you were going to tell me that our cat was dead or something.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m bisexual, you know.”

It’s Harry’s turn to be confused. “You are? But I’ve only seen you go on dates with women.”

“What did you think I was doing with Seamus all those months?”

“I thought you were just friends.”

 

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

 

“You know, Harry, you can be pretty thick sometimes.”

Harry bites his lip. “That wasn’t all I wanted to tell you.”

“What else is there?”

 

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

“I’m in love with you.”

Ron shoots up out of his bed. “What?”

“It’s fine if you want me to leave, I know that it would be awkward to live with someone you're not in love with-”

 

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

“Harry, shut up.”

He does.

 

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

 

“I love you too, you berk.” And then Ron shoots forward and grabs him, crushing their lips together in a furious kiss.

 

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

Harry feels like he’s drowning. This is definitely not what he expected, and in the back of his mind he thinks he has to call Hermione and tell her that he’s not moving in with her. But then he’s swept away by the kiss that he’s been dreaming about for months, and he doesn’t have the ability to think anymore.

 

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

Ron breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “Anymore secrets you’d like to confess, while we’re at it?” He grins, and Harry falls for him just a little bit more.

“Just that I really, really liked that kiss.” Harry pulls him back into the kiss.

 

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 

It’s not perfect. Far from it, in fact. There’s an awkward clashing of teeth, and at one point Harry sticks his tongue in just a little too far, but it’s better than he could have imagined. In that moment, every fear, and even his worries about how everyone will react, fades away.

 

 

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any Americanisms show up. I'm not British, so my knowledge of specific terms is limited. If you see anything glaringly obvious, please let me know!
> 
> I decided to change it from Wednesday Song-Fics to just Song-Fics. Mostly because my best ideas never happen on Wednesdays. And I decided, for once, to do a happy one-shot, unlike I Made Lucifer Emotional and Lithium. You should read those too, despite their sadness.


End file.
